Of Life and things
by Burningicecream
Summary: What if Xander had a greater destiny. What would that do to the Buffy world as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

**_I own neither DC comics nor anything owned by them I also don't own Buffy.._**

Universe One

Krypton.

The small space pod was launched, a small child rested inside it. A child with a destiny like none other, a special child, a child of power. He was born and would later in life do amazing things, a born leader, a hero, one who would lead the greatest team of Hero's against impossible odds, time and time again. A team that would become legend, Everyone would know who they were. To be raised on a farm, to be loved, by his adoptive mother and father.

To grow up as Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent. This Universe would remain unchanged, he would grow up loved, with friends, a loving family, become the Hero he was meant to be.

**Alternate Universe **

Right before the destruction of Krypton, a small space pod was launched. Inside of the pod rested a small child. A child with a destiny like none other, a special child, a child of power. He was born and would later in life do amazing things, a born leader, and yet a follower he would be come. A hero, one that rested in the shadows, one who would help support the greatest team of hero's the planet earth had ever seen against impossible odds, time and time again.

He would be abused, raised on the mouth of hell, and be despised by his adopted parents. He would be put down, time and time again. He would have friends, Willow and Jesse, both would be more like a brother and sister to him, than a friend.. Things were due to change, as all things of this nature do.

**Sixteen years later... **

Xander laid on his bed, letting the country music sooth his soul. 'I wasn't fast enough. I was too weak. I felt pain. They took him…. Jessie, I'm sorry'

**_Flashback _**

"So vampire's are real, huh?" said Xander as he appeared in front of the running, new transfer student, Buffy Summers. "How is the hunting of those going for you?"

Buffy looked at Xander in surprise. She opened her mouth to call him insane, to deny his statement, before closing it, after realizing that they were doing nothing but wasting time. Seeing that she needed his help to locate the red headed girl, she said to Xander " Xander, we don't have time for this! Willow's in danger… I need to know where she would go with a guy! "

Xander was stumped and thought to himself 'Willow with a guy, that doesn't happen. That never happens, it's Willow. Danger, Willow is going to be hurt, in the fatal way.' Xander felt rage build in him, rage unlike any he had ever felt. No one hurt his Willow… she's his Willow-girl, his best friend, his sister.

Xander was going to hunt down this bastard that was trying to hurt her, and show the vampires that it was not a good thing to have Alexander Harris pissed off at them.

To Buffy's eyes, Xander seemed to vanish. Xander ran as fast as he could through the small town, trying to locate his red-headed best friend, using all of the alien enhanced speed that he could.

**AN: I'm sure this has probably be done before, probably to death. Thanks. **


	2. Of Danger and Death

Lost in his anger, Xander sped through the small town, weaving through the light traffic, which the residence of Sunny-dale provided, he was speeding past even the fastest car. They had Willow, they had taken his Willow, his best friend. He sped up one road and then down another, but could catch no glimpse or sign of the Red-headed hacker. He slowed down slightly as he ran past the Computer store, and electronics store. But still didn't see his best female friend. He sped back up, moving as fast as his body would let him and yet still wished for more.

He lost no speed, even as he shot between what was going to be one hell of a car accident, in a few seconds time. Xander was already on the other side of town, when he caught sight of the explosion, which was caused by a Car and a gas-truck colliding.

Xander swore in frustration as he ran past the same gas station for what had to have been for the fifth time, in that many seconds. Then it hit Xander like a ton of bricks. He was looking for Vampires. Not Willow who was by herself, or with Jessie or himself.

He quickly swerved, and turned a sharp left before heading into one of Sunny-dales Graveyards, one of many. Xander weaved his way through the graveyard, running around the tombstones. Xander used his anger to push himself further and farther then he should have been able to push his body.

Xander could feel his body slowly slowing down, as exhaustion slowly caught up to him. Just then Xander caught a flash of Red, before it disappeared inside a Crypt. Xander stopped right outside the Crypt and ducked into the shadows, he watched as a blond women, dragged an injured Jessie towards the Crypt and pushed him inside. A moment later Xander watched as Buffy arrived at the entrance of the crypt and entered Herself, with a stake in hand.

Xander followed Buffy in carefully, watching Buffy confront the Vampires, Xander reached into his pocket and used his super speed, to quickly stake a minion that was just about to enter the Crypt. Xander looked around and noticed the two minions step out of the shadows, and move towards Jessie and Willow, who were looking around in fear.

Xander used his speed to block off his friends, from the approaching minions. Xander quickly staked both of the minions, before they could even comprehend he moved. As both minions vanished into a pile of dust, none of them noticed the green rock, fall and hit the ground, while buried under the dust. Xanders world turned into what seemed to be an ever ending hellish world of pain and weakness. Willow and Jessie watched in shock as their best friend collapsed in pain. (Jessie more so then Willow as he knew Xanders secret and knew of nothing that could hurt his friend that that degree..) That sent terror right into Jessie's bones, Willow and Jess looked around and noticed the fight going on around them, Buffy was fighting this huge ugly guy. The female Vampire had seemed to of vanished at some point during the fight. They realized that the Vampire was distracted, and was too worried about saving his vampire-infested corpse to worry about the teens, so they started to drag Xander from the Crypt.

As they got Xander away from the Crypt, he seemed to get better, but be completely exhausted. Xander looked around, and noticed how weak he felt, he couldn't access his powers. He was running on empty, now he knew how his 'Fathers' car felt almost every day, running on fumes.

Xander looked back and heard the sounds of the fight, but knew that they were unable to do anything to help her. He remained walking inbetween his friends, even as they made their way cautiously through the grave yard, almost silently. They crept around tomb stones and open graves. With no talking between them, they just followed each other, closely.

By the time they made it out of the graveyard, a thick fog had fallen over the small town which helped mask their travel. As the reached the home of the Harris, Xander passed out, his body being pushed too far.

--------------------------- The Masters Lair-------------------------------------------

"Master, there has been a problem…." Said Darla.

"….."

"Yes Master, I know that I failed you"

"……"

"All of them, Master… Luke is on his way back, it was some kind of girl, Master."

"……"

"The Slayer? Ah yes of course… There was also a young man, Master."

"……"

"Yes Master, I will take care of it immediately. Those who the White Knight protected shall die and be delivered to his dwelling."

------------------------------------------ Half an hour later--------------------------------------------

Tony Harris, was woken from his drunken stupor, by the ringing on the door bell. He glanced at the clock. 10:30. He stood up unsteadily, and headed towards the door. He fell multiple times. 'This all the boys fault, he should be home, good for nothing brat. He will pay, this time.' As Tony opened the door, he was surprised, to find his 'Son' unconcous in between his two friends.

'The males name is Jess? Jimmy? Timmy? Yes Timmy that was it, no wait Jess? Jessie? That was it. The Red-headed girls name on the other hand was Flower? Tree? Flower-tree?' Tony Harris was sure he was probably correct.

Tony barked out "Come inside, Now!"

Tony watched as 'Jimmy' and 'Tree-Flower' with no help from himself, dragged his son inside the House.

Tony yelled at them"What the HELL did you two do to my SON!" Tony knew that he would never win father of the year award or any award ever… But there was one thing Tony did not tolerate, was someone (besides himself) hurting his adopted Son.

Tony was spitting mad…

Jessie and Willow looked at there best friend and sighed, they knew they had to leave. Before Tony did something, that would not be good. They both also knew Xander would be fine by the morning. (Jessie because he's in the know. Willow because he's Xander)

Jessie and Willow quickly exited the house. Once more making sure that Xander was once again fine.

The night Tony Harris, sat beside his son, for the first time in what had been years, worrying about his little boy. His little boy who had grown up without him. His son. He had taught nothing, except the mistake of falling into the bottle. His little boy who was not so little anymore. Tony realized that his own dad, a father whom had loved him deeply, would be rolling in his grave, for how he had been raising his own son. Tony for the first time in years broke down tears, and cried for the father he had lost to the animal attack…

Tony looked into the fire and watched his memories play, and felt deep regret… 'Alexander is my Son, maybe not in blood. But he is still my Son. He is a Harris..' Tony looked down at the whiskey he had unconsciously poured himself, before throwing it into the fire… Tony made himself a vow, and swore to pull his wife up with him. No more drinking…. It was time to be the man. He had always wanted Alexander to become… He would teach his son the important things in life. 'How to have fun, how to fight, how to sing the Irish songs I grew up singing.'

--------------------------------Outside the Rosenburg Residence------------------------

Jessie sighed in relief as Willow was finally home. Jessie turned around and started the short walk home… (He only lived five or six houses away from Willow) as he walked over the lawn as his mind played over that nights events. Jessie marveled about how quiet the night was, the action and horror of the night had seemed to die away, leaving the peaceful night.

Willow and Jessie had agreed to meet at there normal place and then walk to Xanders together. Jessie knew it was time for Xander to fill Willow, in on some of the truths…. Especially the one's about himself..

Jessie was about two houses away from his own, when he heard a snap of a branch behind him. He spun around only to find three Vampires behind him in butt-ugly face mode as Jessie had named it in his head. Jessie gulped in fear, before making a dash for home. His feet pounded over the pavement, as he ran with everything he had. He pushed himself, to run faster… he caught himself as he almost slid across the still wet grass. Jessie looked behind him and noticed the Vampires walking calmly after him. Jessie ran up the porch stairs and ran into the house… Jessie closed the door behind himself, and locked it behind him…

Jessie heard her mother call out to him "Jessie! We have company! Come and say Hi!"

Jessie walked through his home, his very safe house, he was thankful of the fact he was now home and safe.. His home had been his sanctuary away from the school world, a long with his friends. Willows parents were weird, Xanders were verbally abusive.

Jessie gasped in shock as he walked into the kitchen to see the female blond vampire whom had tried to eat him earlier. 'Darla' if he remembered correctly, rip his Mom's throat out… He stood in shock for what seemed to be eternity, before he knew rather then felt the sharp fangs tear his throat out….


End file.
